Automatic sprinkler systems can utilize a controller with an electronic timing system, which can be set to deliver current pulses that turn on solenoid-operated valves at predetermined times, and which can be set to deliver additional pulses to turn off the valves after preset duration times. Our earlier patent for Fluid Control System U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,066 and our earlier patent application Fluid Control System and Controller and Moisture Sensor Therefore, Ser. No. 662,682, filed Mar. 1, 1976, describe controllers of this type which can be preset to control the times and durations of sprinkling cycles. While such controllers and systems therefor provide considerable versatility, additional versatility in use and convenience in setting and testing are desirable.